Steam
by MaplePucks
Summary: After another stressful day of going unnoticed by the other nations, all Matthew wants to do is take a nice relaxing, very hot shower. This proves just a bit difficult when a certain concerned Prussian shows up to help his Birdie. PruCan, mild sexual themes. Human names.


**My first legit PruCan! I'm proud of how this turned out! I love stressed Mattie, I thought why not! What better way to to ease stress then a nice hot shower. Add a concerned Prussian, and you have yourselves a PruCan! **

**Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Matthew ran his hand underneath the showerhead's spray one last time, checking to see that the water had reached perfect scalding temperature. Steam began to rise from the bottom of the tub, quickly filling the air of the spacious bathroom. He sighed as he climbed in, and then gasped slightly as the hot water hit his legs. It hurt at first, almost an unbearable hurt and for a brief moment he considered turning it down a bit but then his body adjusted to the discomfort. To be honest, it felt good after the day he had had. He took one step forward, immersing himself entirely in the water.

Another crazy day at the conference center and another day of not being noticed by his fellow nations. It had been filled with the usual, yelling and arguing Alfred instigating most of it. Matthew sometimes thought he did it on purpose to just to get a rise out of Arthur, who in turn would cause Francis to join in. That would rile the others, particularly China and Russia, and the meetings could degenerate quickly into chaos. It frustrated Matthew, nothing was ever resolved and if they would listen to what he had to say, just once, they might get something accomplished. He had good ideas for solving the current issues the nations were facing, it was just that no one bothered to acknowledge him. Why was he always overlooked?

Obviously he was just as human, flesh and blood, as the others he thought as he watched the water form tiny streams across his body. Just as visible, he wasn't a damn ghost. The drops fell from his hair and landed into his open palms he held out in front of him. If only he wasn't so quiet and shy at the meetings. Why did he have to be so polite all the time? Matthew hated that trait about himself, that he could allow himself to so easily fade into the background. Why couldn't he be noticed, why didn't he stand out?

He clenched his hands into tight fists, watching his pale skin turn red as the water continued to burn him. In a few minutes, he knew he would be numb and the water would cease to cause pain. He would still be able to feel the water pelt him, but he was looking for the pain. Somehow, that was proving to him that he wasn't just an invisible entity, that he was able to feel. He glanced at the tiled wall then back down at his fists, biting his lip in slight hesitation.

After he had managed to break three of his fingers last time, Matthew had promised Gilbert he wouldn't punch the wall anymore. Although, last time he had extended his strength into nation range, not stopping at the human limits. Now, he could control his strength much better so maybe he could get away with it he thought. Gilbert would never have to know, besides after today he needed a good wall thrashing. Just once, that would be enough, he was sure.

His knuckles had turned white, a vibrant white against his now flaming red skin. Slowly, he brought his left hand above his head and took a deep breath. In one fluid, fast motion he struck the wall making a very low grunting noise. Pain immediately radiated up his arm, giving a twinge to his nerves but it was what he was looking for. Matthew smiled, it had felt good.

It was an automatic reaction, he held his throbbing hand in his other massaging it gently. A few light bruises were his consequence but he could chalk that up to hockey practice. Gilbert would never-

Suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open, bringing in a rush of extremely cold hallway air. He shuddered and then snapped his head towards to door as he heard it close. Somebody had come in and was rustling around. Faintly, he heard the light sound of very familiar laughter.

M-maple…

It was Gilbert, it had to be. He must have heard him punch the wall, that was the only explanation for his sudden appearance. Matthews head started spinning, should he say something? Should he let Gilbert say something first? His sort of relaxing shower had suddenly turned into anything but, he thought bitterly.

A few silent minutes passed before Matthew decided he should at least acknowledge the additional presence in the room. He cleared his throat to speak but suddenly the curtain was ripped open. Matthew blinked for a few seconds, staring at Gilbert.

He stood there in all his glory, appearing to be ready to take a shower himself. Matthew didn't bother covering himself, it wasn't like Gilbert hadn't see it all before, instead he placed his hands on his face. A rough attempt to make it seem like he had been giving it a good scrub.

"Gil, I'll be done in a few minutes, eh?" He said muffled through his hands. He peered in between his fingers to see the Prussian staring hard at him. Gilbert's eye's moved from his lobster red skin his now purple hand he had basically put on display. Realizing his mistake, Matthew quickly whipped his hand down to his side but it was too late. He hung his head down, concentrating hard on the draining water and waited for Gilbert to say something.

Instead, he saw Gilbert put his foot in the tub flowed swiftly by the other and then hands on his waist drawing him closer. Matthew took a step back into the force so as not to be toppled over but he shook his head.

"What are you doing? Gil, I-" he started to say but Gilbert reached around and placed his index finger on Matthews lips. He leaned down to his ear.

"You can relax now mien Birdie, I'll help you because I'm just zat awesome." Gilbert whispered. Matthew went to protest further but was stopped when he felt Gilbert's hands run over his back. His thumbs pressing hard into the groves underneath his shoulder blades.

Methodically, Gilbert started giving Matthew a massage. He felt him move his fingers up and down his spine applying gentle pressure to his tense muscles. This was a soothing pain, releasing the stress pent up for so long. Matthew was grateful for Gilbert, this was apparently what he needed not a wall thrashing.

When Gilbert was done working his muscles, he pulled Matthew in close again, the feeling of the bare skin against another's was exhilarating. Gilbert's body was warm now due to the water and it felt good. Matthew could feel the other man's heart beating in his chest pressed against his back, it was a slow steadily rhythm. One that was content and clam, while Matthew could feel his own beginning to race with excitement. Quietly, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and began to kiss his neck gently.

Matthew threw his head back and to the side, taking in the feel of Gilbert's lips on his skin. He reached behind him and placed his own hands on Gilberts face, leaning onto him more. Matthew took in another deep breath through his nose, he felt noticed and visible. To have this man so close was what he needed at the end of the day. This made him feel recognized and more importantly, loved.

Finally, the water started to turn cold, having exhausted its supply of heat after just a short time. A least it had felt like just a short time to the slightly disappointed Matthew, he had wanted it to last just a bit longer. He let go of Gilbert and turned off the water making the room go completely silent. For just a few brief seconds he stood there not saying a word before turning to face Gilbert. Softly, he reached up to cup Gilbert's chin in one hand, pulling him into a kiss. He felt the man smile, pressing back against his lips. The sensation of wet cheeks against each other was thrilling, the skin sticky. Then, unexpectedly, Gilbert reached over and grabbed a towel off the nearby rack. Throwing it over Matthew's head, he broke the kiss and laughed softly. Matthew felt him ruffle his hair with the towel.

"Punching walls is unawesome Birdie." He quipped, placing his own head underneath the towel as well, against Matthew's forehead.

"Sorry aboot that Bear, won't do it again. This time I really promise." Matthew said quietly, drying Gilbert's face.

Matthew sighed again, that had been a relaxing shower after all.


End file.
